unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Guy
The Evil '''Fat '''Guy is an evil guy who hates cupcakes who was accidentally created by Peachycakes. He is one of the main haters in the Marioverse, being the true evil behind Bowser. He has the ability to turn into Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy using a special pendant, as seen in the ending of EvilGuy 008. He is famous and is a member of the UnMarioWiki Mascots. He now mysteriously likes the Pii. Biography Super Mario Palette Swaps He was in the first phase of Super Mario Palette Swaps, flinging dung everywhere because he was bored. He was defeated by Mario and Luigi. Super Mario's Cupcakes He appeared in Super Mario's Cupcakes, where he was the main villain. He steals all of the cupcakes in the world and puts them in the Anti-Cupcake World, where they become horrible monsters. He attempted to destroy Mario and all of the cupcakes in the world, but was defeated. When he was defeated, he revealed that he used to love cupcakes until he didn't make it to the bathroom once because he ate so many he couldn't move and blamed the cupcakes. Super Mario Moonshine He re-appears in Super Mario Moonshine where he tried to steal the Moon Sprites to power his cupcake destroying machine, with the help of his minion FERNANDO. In the end, Mario defeated him again. After he is beaten, it is revealed that he actually a failed experiment by some Daisy-fanatic named Peachycakes. This made a Fat Guy, a type of Shy Guy, who took on the name Evil Guy. He got so fat that his mask and clothes didn't fit him. After telling his story, Evil Guy ate Mario's Head (Mistook Him For Mario) and killed him. He then stated that a Mario fan should fight a Sonic fan. This unintentionally caused the Videogame War. Super Mario 128 In Super Mario 128, he and his right hand food object kidnapped Waluigi because he was cross-dressing and they mistook him for Peach, who had a recipe for invincible cupcakes. In the end of the shame, he is defeated by Wario and Luigi, but he manages to kill Luigi. But his pickle is sacrificed to destroy Luigi's body. Before escaping, he reveals that he created Bowser by mixing the genes of Peach and Yoshi to make a cupcake destroying sidekick. It failed and Bowser escaped. Mario Mart In Mario Mart, Evil Guy had the heaviest ride, due to his weight. A smaller Grocery Cart would be crushed immedietly, limiting his choices. Evil Guy though is a very slow rider. Paper Mario & Luigi the OVER 9000!!!!! year door In Paper Mario & Luigi the over 9000!!!!! year door Evil Guy is one of Michael Jackson Jr's minions. You battle him once in the begining of the game along with Malleo. He has 1 hp, 0 defense, and -7 attack. His only attack is throwing cheese cubes doing -7 damage. You can kill him by a single attack or by throwing a cupcake at him, his ultimate weakness. Super Mario And Wario Moonshine In Super Mario & Wario Moonshine Evil Guy, wanting revenge on Mario and Wario, decides to turn Wario in to a Cupcake so he can destroy Mario's 'best friend'. He is a Sub boss in Frozen Volcano where he uses a Goomba to get Wario. He then falls into some boiling Milk (some people argue that it was lava) where he pops, melts, and disintegrates at the same time. But, like 47% of the other Bosses, he survives and decides to continue with world dominoes (which is what he calls World Domination. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga, he appeared as one of the game's final bosses, where attacks by making Earthquakes, throwing dung and eating Pi Pies. After a long and grueling fight, Evil Guy was defeated and the Mario Bros. received 2 Coins. TV show, The Super Evil Guy Super Show! which has a movie called The Super Evil Guy Super Movie!.]] SMK Radio In the SMK Radio show, Evil Guy stars in his own show called The Super Evil Guy Super Show!, where he does his Cupcake-destroying schemes and other things. The owners of the radio are worried since Evil Guy is, well, evil and he may attack the cameraman someday. EvilGuy 008 Although Evil Guy's show had several spinoff movies, EvilGuy 008 was the fat fiend's first full feature film. It is also distinct from Evil Guy's other media appearances because it introduces two distinctly new looks for Evil Guy: his spy outfit, which would carry over to other films, and his Evil Evil Guy transformation, which was never used again. Evil Guy plays the role of hero in this movie, despite cutting class, disobeying his father, and blowing up a space station. He is joined by his usual supporting cast from SMK Radio, along with newcomer Samus Aran, as he goes to college (at the age of 12) and cuts class, only to accidentally unravel a clandestine conspiracy that would not only destroy the world, but also involve Evil Guy's own mysterious ancestors. Super UnMario Wiki Mascots 64 Being one of Evil Guy's most famous appearances, Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 stars Evil Guy, alongside George Bush and Ronald McDonald. In this game, Evil Guy is the worst at running, yet he's the best at punching foes. Evil Guy's special moves in this game is creating anEarthquake which stuns all enemies. Gallery Image:EvilGuy Dance.gif |Evil Guy's dance move of DOOM Image:Fatkid.gif|Evil Guy (as a child) destroying one of his victims Image:EVILGUY IN HIS TEENS.gif|Evil Guy as a teen, being asked what 2+2 is. Image:SUPER EVIL GUY BOX ART.PNG|Evil Guy in his own game! Image:Super evil guy super show.png|The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Evil guy.gif|Evil Guy's animated sprite from PM&L the over 9000!!! year door Trivia * Even though he is evil, he loves cheese. * He weighs over 5000 extra-chunky cupcakes. * Evil Guy once accidentally ate one of Birdo's Boogers. * He appeared in the beta version Mario Hoops 5-on-5, but did not make it to the final version. In the final beta version, he is replaced by Peachycakes (who was replaced by Yoshi). * He appears in Mario Kart Quintuple Dash. * He lived in the same neighborhood as Klonoa as a child. * He never makes it to any bathroom... * Klonoa lately seems to always blow the cheese out of him, but sadly for him (Evil Guy), he can't stop being beaten up by a dog-cat-rabbit warrior. *He has a TV show called The Super Evil Guy Super Show!, which has had a direct-to-DVD spinoff movie, a feature-length film, and a two-part crossover with a relatively obscure RP called Mario's Adventure 6. *His own game (super evil guy) was the best shame ever, and it made him the most popular shame character ever. *He's immune to Weegee's stare *After 5 seconds of existing Chuck Norris used the Immortality Machine to make him immortal Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Cheese Lovers Category:Villains Category:Freaks Category:Legends Category:Evil Category:Members of G.W.W.E.A.T Category:Fat Guys Category:THE EVIL ONES Category:Part Of The Evil Guy Family Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:Maniacs Category:The Evil Geniuses Category:Fartudinous Category:Cupcake Eaters Category:UnMarioWiki inside jokes Category:Pee on the Pii then pee on yourself then the Pii will pee on the TV and the Pii will pee on you while you pee on the Pii Category:Guys who use Patreon